


The Old Man and The Doctor

by Velvet_Scarlatina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Scarlatina/pseuds/Velvet_Scarlatina
Summary: After a long day of work, Angela settles down at the bar to calm her nerves over a pint. Unbeknownst to her, she will meet someone tonight who will alter the course of her life forever.(Mercy Lore Rewrite because Blizzard is too keen on making characters with barely enough backstory)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Old Man and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at trying to smush together the world of TF2 and Overwatch together, hopefully you all like it!
> 
> Critiques and comments are always welcome.
> 
> Hindsight is 20/20 Spoiler edit: I may have accidentally come across as offensive to Enbys with the bartender character, I'm sorry about that. They were supposed to be somewhat of a self-insert and it just so happened that i had to to shoot them.   
> Don't worry, they'll be ok in the end. Sorry!

“Can I have a Guinness please,” Angela Ziegler isn't really known to be much of a drinker, her normal preference for alcohol usually ends with a glass of either wine or champagne. But for times like these, it wasn't unusual for her to take a pint or two of that 300-year-old brew. Taking a seat at the edge of the bar, she waited patiently for her drink while frustratingly reviewing her day's work on her phone.

“This will not do,” she mumbled “ Genji’s health is too critical to possibly survive that procedure” As Angela continued to fumble with her phone, her drink was placed in front of her. The glass of Guinness foamed slightly over the rim as Angela took a sip, savouring the flavour of the dark ale as she slowly emptied the glass. Once she had finished her drink, she hailed the bartender to bring her another. Groaning in frustration, she knocked her head on the counter with an audible thud. This was going to be a long night…

As Angela drank, a new customer entered the bar. He took a seat on the bar stool next to Angela, his heavy coat dragging along the floor as he propped himself up on the chair. “You know, I prefer the shorter one but I unfortunately left that at home” he tried to start a conversation with Angela but she just brushed off his remark with a grunt.

Taking a look at Angela’s drink, he tries again to start a conversation, “You know Fraulein, I remember a time when Guinness still used fish bladders in the brewing process”. Angela’s patience was being tested, “I am very sorry old man,” she said. Her voice is calm, but showing signs of frustration. “You seem to have caught me at a very inconvenient time. You see I am neither interested in having relations with people of the opposite gender, nor am I interested in discussing my work day with a total stranger”

“That is exactly why I have come to see you fraulein,” he said. “One of my former colleagues, Heavy, as we called him back in the day, had contacted me one afternoon and said, ‘Herr Doctor, I have someone who would want to meet you’ ”

“ Where is this heading Old Man,” Angela interrupted, “If you don’t give me a straight answer, I am leaving.”

“Fine…” the Old man started digging in his trench coat. 

As he looked through his possessions, the Old man continued talking. “Do you remember The Christmas War?” He asked as he brought out a cylindrical container, 

“Yes, I do.” Angela said back, “I was assigned to the Overwatch battalion sent over for support and rescue.” 

“So,” The old man said as he fidgeted with the cylinder, “I assume you’ve crossed paths with Kapitán Zaryanova at least then”

Angela’s eyes widened in interest, “Captain Alexandra? Yes we got to know each other in the trenches. Despite her appearance she was one of the kindest people you could have ever met.” 

The Old Man gave a chuckle, “She’s like her mother much more than she realises”

“Oh?” Angela asked, as she took another sip from her glass “Are you two related then?”

“Kind of, I guess…” He placed the cylinder on the counter as he started scratching his rough beard, “Her father and uncle were my... associates back in the day, good men they were, Especially Jane Doe, a little odd, but he was the one you could count on when things start turning… as he called it: FUBAR. May that madman rest in peace” 

“We kept in touch after retirement… ” pointing to the cylinder, he went back to his point “Anyway, on one of our last reunions, Misha told me about your issue with a patient. If i can recall correctly, dismemberment, severe third degree burns and barely clinging to life stuck on life support machines?”

Angela reeled back in surprise, “How did you find out about this? I never told Alex anything about him!” 

“So it’s a he” The old man remarked,

“Let’s just say fraulein, I have friends in… not exactly higher… let’s just say places.” 

Panicking, Angela reached for her phone on the counter only to find that the Old Man had beat her to it, “You get your hand off my phone old man, this is a major security breach and I need to get to the bottom of this before the media finds out.” 

The old man let go of the phone, as Angela picked it up to call security, she heard the old man start to laugh. “No need to call anybody my friend, I can assure you that this is definitely not an issue with your organization.” He takes a deep breath and with a glance to the clock on Angela’s phone he says, “I have to go soon Fraulein. Just remember that all you need is in that container” 

Puzzled, Angela slowly put down her phone and took a closer look at the cylindrical container the old man had placed on the counter. It had this warm golden glow emanating from its seams, and as Angela moved her hand closer to the container, she felt a cool sensation running up her arm. 

She quickly pulled back in surprise. Looking down, Angela felt something different, her arm still looked normal, yet it felt like all those years of strain from being a field medic had suddenly disappeared, all those scratches and scars looked like it had faded, almost like they had never happened in the first place, the only remnants being a slight discoloration on her skin. 

“What is this?” she asked the old man. He gave a sincere chuckle and said back, “That was almost the exact same reaction I had when I first encountered the material. That my friend is one of the last known specimens of Australium outside its home country.”

Taking a good look around the room, the old man hops off his stool and makes his way towards the exit. Just as he nears the door, he stops and digs through his coat one more time. 

Turning to Angela, he says, “Things were a little different back during my day, the Hippocratic oath turned into a suggestion for a period of around a decade or so. And while many doctors still treated their patients with kindness and mercy, I was not one of them.” 

The old pan pulls out a pistol and points it towards Angela. “What do you think you’re doing?!” she says in panic, 

The old man shifted it to the side, aiming instead at the bartender, who at this point had tried calling the authorities but found their phone had stopped working. “Let’s just say fraulein,” he said as he racked the slide, “I’m passing the torch.” 

He shot the bartender causing them to collapse onto a bell on the counter making a muffled ‘ding’ sound as their body fell onto it. Angela quickly rushed to the bartender’s aid trying to stem the bleeding as best as she could.

The old man turned and left the building flicking off the light switch that was beside the door leaving the glow of the cylinder to be the only source of illumination in the room. As he walks away the old man looks to Angela one last time and says, “Remember to show them Mercy. Lest you want the ghosts of your past haunting you every step of the way”

It was too dark for Angela to see if the bartender had any first aid close by. The bleeding was quickly getting worse and the only thing Angela could make out was the container of Australium that the old man had left on the counter. Seeing as she had no other choice, she took the container and opened it. 

There were two discs inside, one much smaller compared to the other, she tipped the bottle to take out the smaller piece and placed it beside the bartender’s open wound. Much to her surprise, she saw that the bartender’s blood slowly crawled back to the entry point. 

The bartender themselves looked surprised as to what was happening asking “What’s going on with Doc?” To which Angela replied, “I’m not too sure either, but I think you’ll live” propping them up by a wall, Angela took the container and ran out looking to see if the old man was still nearby. 

She ran down a few blocks hoping for any trace of the old man but Angela couldn’t even see any footprints on the snow outside let alone an actual direction of where the old man could have gone. 

Walking back to the bar, she fidgeted on the australium container, feeling its healing glow slowly envelop her body in a cooling sensation. 

All her aches and pains that had accumulated through years of medical school and field service slowly dissipated. She felt like she had rested well despite having just walked out of an operating theatre having to work on Genji for at least six hours straight. 

Walking back into the bar, she found the bartender sweeping up the broken glass they had shattered when they collapsed. Asking them if they were okay now, the bartender replied, “Despite having my guts splatter all over the wall behind me, I surprisingly feel more alive than ever.”

Angela offered to help the bartender clean up the mess, but they declined saying that they could handle it on their own. 

Fixing up her hair and getting ready to leave, the bartender asked Angela one last question before she walked out the door, “Excuse me madam, but do these things happen to Overwatch employees often? Because I don’t think I can afford to have my bar blood soaked anytime one of your employees walk in.” 

As Angela got to the door, she turned to face the bartender saying, “I don’t think so, I guess this one was a bit… Unusual” 

\------

On the far side of town The Old Man made his way to the local park it was the middle of the night and he was sure that nobody would notice him walking around in the darkness. 

Upon reaching his destination he made his way to a park bench. Taking a seat, he dug around his coat once more, this time producing an old pocket watch. Clicking the top button, he fixed his posture as if he were waiting for someone important to come along.

No less than fifteen minutes later, another figure came along, clad in a slick red tie and tuxedo, he took a seat next to the old man and with a heavy sigh, he asked, “So, are you satisfied Ludwig?” 

The old man gave a chuckle, “This has been a long time coming old friend, every step of the way I manage to somehow avoid my fate, and now I come knocking at your door seeing as I’ve done all i have to do here.”

“You know that you still have approximately nine centuries worth of torture to endure, are you finally throwing in the towel?” 

“Yes I think I’m ready now.”

“Come then,” the man said, “There is nothing but fire and brimstone ahead of you, but because of your reputation, I’ll try to go easy on you for the first few decades.”

And with that, the two men walked into the darkness of the night never to be seen again.

\------

In the months after, Angela had fully invested herself into studying this strange material. After healing Genji’s wounds, Angela had basically locked herself in her laboratory looking for every possible way to exploit the properties of Australium to her benefit. 

With the aid of nanotechnology, Angela had developed various ways in which to use Australium’s unique properties. From her Valkyrie Suit to her Caduceus Staff, she had single handedly revolutionized combat medicine, it had also earned her several PhDs along the way.

\---

On the eve of their next Operation, Angela was sitting through the briefing along with Lena, Torbjorn, and Reinhart, while Commander Morrison went through the details.

“The plan here is simple, we breech through the Omnic Stronghold on the east side along with the Russian Special forces, The northern sector will be handled by other overwatch operatives led by the British SAS. Tracer,” Morrison looks towards the perky englishwoman.

“I need you to go in first to do some reconnaissance, after which I need both Doctor Ziegler and Reinhardt to go in and help Torbjorn to set up a base of operations within Omnic Stronghold before we can safely send in more troops, is that clear?” 

The crusader nodded his head in acknowledgement, while Angela raised her finger to ask a question, “What is it Angela? We are already taking a risk with you, field testing your Valkyrie suit on this mission, is there anything more that you need?” 

Shaking her head, Angela responded, “No, nothing too serious Agent Morrison, I just want to ask if i can change my alias, Doctor Ziegler feels like a bit of a mouthful when you need to call me out in the heat of battle.”

Giving a shrug, Agent Morrison, opened up a file on his computer saying, “So, what’s your alias then?” 

Standing up straight and giving Morrison a firm salute, Angela says proudly, “Operative Mercy reporting for duty”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I may have rushed the last part a bit but i think i can be excused for now since this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction again after.. maybe 5 years or more i'm not sure exactly how many, but I will try to improve it as i go on.
> 
> Critiques and comments are always welcome.


End file.
